Agartha
Agartha (Romaji: Agasusa; Kana: アガスサ) is both a texture of the World and the Ultimate One of the Early Earth and Theia. ''Profile ''Background Origin During the Lost Age before the Age of the Gods, the Early Earth and Theia collided with one another. Consequently, the Early Earth and Theia were destroyed. Subsequently, the Early Earth and Theia's remains would form the Modern Earth and the Moon. Notably, in spite of the destruction of their bodies, the Early Earth and Theia's spirits remained beyond the Swirl of the Root as a pair of Planet-class and Wraith-like spirits. Unfortunately, without a body to anchor them, the Early Earth and Theia's spirits began to disperse as they were drawn back into the Swirl of the Root. Birth Eventually, after billions of years of deterioration, the Early Earth and Theia's spirits were on the verge of breaking apart and returning to the Root. So, out of desperation, the Early Earth and Theia's spirit united to form Agartha. Immediately after her birth, Agartha created an Early Earth and Theia-like texture underneath both the World and the Reverse Side of the World. Subsequently, Agartha anchored itself to the texture and then began the work of recreating and strengthening the Early Earth and Theia. Creation of the Halflings In hopes of conquering the Earth from Alaya and Gaia, Agartha decided to birth a species and then facilitate the species' usurpation of the World from both the humans of Alaya and the phantasmal species of Gaia. As such, because the humans of Alaya were able to usurp the world from the phantasmal species of Gaia, Agartha decided to base her species on the humans of Alaya in hopes that her species would be able to usurp the World from the humans of Alaya just as the humans of Alaya were able to usurp the World from the phantasmal species of Gaia. Unfortunately for Agartha, because she lacked an understanding of humanity, she was unable to create a human-like species. Consequently, during her first attempt to create a human-like species, she created the halflings. At first, Agartha was confident in the idea that the halflings would be able to usurp the World from the humans. However, after the halflings cease to evolve and mutate and after the halflings' society became conservative and stagnant, Agartha realized that the halflings were a complete and utter failure of a species. So Agartha abandoned the halflings and began her second attempt to create a human-like species. Creation of the Fullings By this point in time, Agartha had become aware of the fact that she had failed to create a human-like species because she lacked an understanding of humanity. So Agartha decided to try to develop an understanding of humanity. However, much to Agartha's aggravation, humanity was far too contradictory and varied for Agartha to develop an understanding of. So, because she could not understand humanity but did not believe that a human-like species could be created without an understanding of humanity, Agartha decided to delegate the task of creating a human-like species to humans. So Agartha abducted 108 humans, empowered each of those humans into a divine spirit-like being called an empyrean, and then tasked all of those humans with the creation of a human-like species. Subsequently, Agartha murdered the empyreans whom failed at but spared the empyreans whom succeeded. Afterward, Agartha tasked the 12 Survivors with devloping and evolving their human-like species — the fullings — to the into usurping the World from humanity. ''Personality'' WIP... Relationships WIP.. ''Role '''BLANK' WIP... ''Abilities WIP... 'Trivia''' * Agartha's basis and name was derived from a legend about a kingdom within the core of the Earth. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Ultimate One